Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Planned Additions Warframes * Umbra Excalibur Warframe Forum - Umbra Megathread ** Other Umbra frames * Reworks ** Oberon PAX East Panel ** Limbo Devstream 75 - 27:45 ** Ash / Blade Storm Devstream 75 - 56:37 ** Chroma Rework Prime Time #126 - 49:50 ** Desecrate Devstream 77 - 41:50 * Titania Warframe PAX East Panel Devstream 75 - 20:00 * Nekros Prime TennoLive 2016 * Inaros, Ivara and Nezha augments Devstream 77 - 34:02 Enemies * New Sentient PAX East Panel - 17:45 * Bosses ** Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25 TennoLive 2016 - 39:28 ** Twin QueensTwin Queens Trailer Weapons * Syndicate melee weapons Devstream 67 - 21:28 **Rakta Dark Dagger, Secura Lecta, Synoid Heliocor, Telos Boltace, Vaykor Sydon, Sancti Magistar *New stance mods ** Tonfa Devstream 75 - 24:30 ** Gunblade Devstream 73 - 37:40 Devstream 77 - 26:34 * Sentient Arm Weapon PAX East Panel - 17:45 * Throwable spear gun Devstream 75 - 35:55 * Lunaro Arcata (PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06 * Galatine Prime TennoLive 2016 - 11:01 * Tigris Prime TennoLive 2016 - 12:40 Companions *Defensive Sentinel Devstream 71 *Robotic companion/pet TennoLive 2016 - 36:18 Gameplay * Additional Quests ** The War Within Quest ** Quest related to the defensive sentinel * Additional Trials Devstream 49 - 16:30 Devstream 50 - 42:25 Devstream 75 - 32:45 ** The Jordas Verdict Nightmare mode ** Corpus-related Trial TennoLive 2016 - 38:50 * Damage 3.0 ** Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" ** Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance * Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 * Archwing Racing * Archwing intensity / pace scaling * Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 * Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 ** Tileset lighting revisit TennoCon 2016 Art Panel - 44:10 * Orokin hacking puzzle Devstream 75 - 17:45 *Fissure Rework Devstream 77 - 45:35 *Endless Alerts rework Devstream 77 - 50:33 Cosmetics * New skins releasing from Steam (TennoGen) * Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel ** Zephyr Devstream 67 - 26:25 * Scimitar Skin TennoCon Art Panel - 22:08 *Operator outfits Devstream 77 - 25:29 Other * Replayable quests * Other players in a squad can enter your ship before a mission * Sortie currency Devstream 66 - 16:10 * Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 * Syndicate Standing additions * New Waypoint System * TennoGen for consoles TennoCon Art Panel - 33:40 * More space in Liset PAX East Panel * Fixing items on the Bourbon List **Still yet to be resolved: "Cheese Pizza", "Samey-Same", "Mo' Money Mo' Boring", "Flies with Chopsticks", "Musty Smell", and "Gangs of New 'Yolk'" *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 *Refresh on Mastery Rank limitations Devstream 75 - 48:50 * Dojo music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 *Fusion rework Devstream 77 - 38:19 *Glyphs (like Overwatch/TF2 "Sprays") Devstream 77 - 1:14:20 References Category:Browse